


Before I Fall to Pieces

by alphamikefoxtrot



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alex Lannon (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Noma (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphamikefoxtrot/pseuds/alphamikefoxtrot
Summary: Gabriel is alone. He is desperate. He is falling.





	Before I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is spurred on by my friend who has just starting to write again after a really long while. She gave me the prompt and the rest is history. Set somewhere in the second half of the second season. Yes, I'm still having feelings over this fandom and how this series was so rudely cancelled when it's just about tO GIT GUD.

Gabriel’s bitter laugh was accompanied by a dribble of blood from where his lip was split. The indignity of not being able to even wipe it down got to the archangel. Baring his stained teeth at the fucking _dyad_ , he spat. The chains keeping him upright chimed melodically.

 

“You really are foolish if you think you can keep me chained forever.”

 

From the shadows Julian scoffed, lazily walking towards his captive audience while inspecting his own nails like he had found God’s words written on them. “On the contrary, Gabriel, _you_ are foolish for thinking I want you chained forever. I don’t want to do that to you.” He clapped his hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck, forcing the other to look at him. Gabriel’s attempt to flinch from the touch only seemed to entertain the crazy bastard before his goons prodded him with their electrified batons again. The archangel snarled and kicked but Julian’s smirk only grew wider.

 

“You will find your purpose soon, Messenger.”

 

* * *

 

He saw himself in a desert chasing down Michael, begging him to stop the mindless savagery he was carrying out in the name of Father. Michael in his glorious manifestation, all battle-stained and beautiful finally stood before him, unmoving. Gabriel couldn’t tell what his twin was thinking.

 

“This is _my_ task to carry, brother.” His words echoed tenfold around them, showing the truth within it. “I am the Sword, Gabriel. This is my burden _alone_.”

 

“Michael, _please_ …”

 

His knees hit the ground but it was made of concrete and he was back in the dank basement, this time with Alex and Noma keeping him company, all in a similar state of entrapment. Gabriel groaned and bowed his head until his chin touched his chest. _Fuck your faith to this stupid boy, Michael._

 

 

* * *

 

Noma ripped her wings to free Alex.

 

Gabriel was alone again in the room and the smell of fresh blood— _her_ blood—muted his senses as it painted the wall. He didn’t even feel his wrists and ankles being rubbed raw as he struggled to free himself from the chains made of Empyrean steel. The grotesque reminder of Noma’s sacrifice spurred him further even though all he managed was to make a deafening racket with the chains holding him as he kicked and thrashed and yelled his throat raw. She deserved _better_ than this. Everyone was blinded by their faith, their _belief_ to Alex who wasn’t even aware of his own potential—what he could have achieved under the right guidance.

 

_Noma ripped her wings to free Alex._

 

_God_ , how he hoped they could find Michael. Things have gone too far and for too long and he was _tired_. Michael was stronger. _He could fix this._

 

“— _JULIAN!_ ”

 

As though summoned by his divine will, the steel door opened. The dim lighting only gave him an outline of the dyad’s form until it was obscured by a dark shadow being thrown unceremoniously into the room. It was a profile Gabriel would recognise even if he was blind.

 

“ _Michael…?_ ” His twin was lying unmoving on the floor like his Fire had not only been banked but snuffed out. Michael was sprawled too far for him to reach out. “Michael?” Gabriel couldn’t keep the disbelief from his voice as he tried again for the third time. Still without response.

 

It was a long time coming when Gabriel finally realised his world was falling apart.


End file.
